


Alphabet Soup

by WrC



Series: Magic Mayhem [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Magic, Swearing, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrC/pseuds/WrC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack really needs to make it up to Hiccup, and nothing says sorry like magically enhanced alphabet soup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphabet Soup

**Author's Note:**

> The same universe as 'Rainbows', and part of the Magic Mayhem series. After an idea Syndeh gave me ;)

 

Jack needed a plan. He needed something romantic, a tad adorable, and yet a bit ridiculous. It had to be befitting of his style, but it also needed to convey a heart-felt ‘sorry I’m a dick’. Or maybe an ‘I love you’ was better… he wasn’t quite sure about the exact message yet. All he knew is that he needed to make it up to Hiccup.

Then he got a text from said person, telling about an ‘epic soup’ they were having for dinner, and he knew just the thing to make this apology the best one ever.

Some might disapprove of magical methods - it was what had gotten Jack on Hiccup’s bad side in the first place - but Jack couldn’t help himself. Besides, this was fucking alphabet vermicelli. What could possibly go wrong?

The instruction on the package were clear enough. Open it, say the spell ukusho to activate the tiny, magic noodle letters, an tell it what you want it to say. Then once it was cooked and scooped into a bowl or plate, it would spell the message you gave it over and over again.

When Jack came home, Hiccup was sitting on the couch, totally oblivious. Jack went into the kitchen to ‘get a drink’. He checked if Hiccup was looking, but the man only had eyes for the book in his lap. Jack quickly opened the package, whispered the activation spell, and told the letters what lovely message he wanted to see. Then he dumped them all in the soup.

“Leave the lid on, Jack,” Hiccup said without even looking up.

“But it smells so gooooood.”

“Flattery of my cooking will not make it up to me. My pee still has glitters in it.”

“That’s because you’re more fabulous than a unicorn in space.”

“Har har.”

Jack gave up. He’d wait for the soup to deliver his apology instead.

#

While Hiccup served the soup, Jack kept looking at him, not wanting to miss his expression when he found the message. Hiccup put the bowls down and grabbed a piece of bread. He dipped it in his soup with barely a glance down and put it in his mouth. He noticed Jack’s stare.

“What?”

“Nothing,”Jack lied, quickly eating a spoonful of soup himself, burning his mouth in the process. Hiccup arched an eyebrow, and dipped his bread in again. “The soup is nice,” Jack said. Hiccup just nodded and finally looked down.

Here it comes!

Hiccup’s expression went from surprise to anger in an instant. His brow furrowed and his mouth became a tight line. He slammed his spoon on the table.

“Really, Jack?!”

“What?” This didn’t make any sense.

“If you hate my soup so much, you can just say it to my face, you know.”

“What are you talking about?” Jack looked down. The floating noodle letters had made quite a few messages, but it wasn’t what Jack had told them to do…

Too salty. This soup sucks. Taste like sewage.

“Fuck. Hiccup, please, this wasn’t-”

“Supposed to happen? I better fucking hope not. Let me guess, you got this from that shady merchant again?”

“No! Or… yes. Not really, not the same one.”

A tense silence hung between the two of them. Yet another magical failure.

“I’m sorry…” Jack said.

“I’m throwing this away. God knows what other effects this stuff might have.”

When Hiccup was done, Jack had already ordered pizza. He moved towards Hiccup, but the other avoided him and sat in the corner of the couch instead, still obviously annoyed.

“Hiccup… I’m sorry.”

“You ruined my fucking soup.”

Jack sat down next to his boyfriend. “It was supposed to say ‘I love you’ over and over again.”

Hiccup sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. That was so damn adorable. He wanted to stay angry at the dork, but how can you be angry at something so cute?

“When will you learn not to buy dollar-store magic? I do hope you don’t have any other surprises in store.”

“I’ll return the pink six-foot-”

“Oh shut up. Come here.” Hiccup lifted his arm so Jack could huggle up against him, his way of saying he accepted the apology. Jack snuggled up against Hiccup’s side and put his head down. “You’re paying for the pizza though.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ukusho is apparently Zulu for 'tell a story'. Or so google translate told me.


End file.
